Talk:Level 950/@comment-24693751-20150605072016
Hmm had kind of an odd experience with this level. My first try was terrible, I must've gotten an unlucky board. Then I came on here & read all the comments & was so confused that most ppl found it to be so easy. But then my 2nd try I also had a very good experience & passed really easily with 2 *s(no boosters). My first try I wasn't able to break the top cake bomb but once I did on my 2nd try, it was MUCH easier from there on. I was able to make so many specials, many of which I didn't even end up needing or using. Also once you break the top one, & some of the icing above the bottom, candies start falling into the bottom one on their own. The specials I did use were very helpful, I'd gotten most of the 2nd cake bomb & then did a wrapped/striped low on the right hand side to finish it off. To my surprise when the hammer hit to break it & all of the candies settled, the last of the jelly literally disappeared on its own! So yeah I agree that it did turn out to be a fun & easy level after all! But since I had such drastically different experiences with it in 2 tries, I agree with it being Medium difficulty b/c I think it can go either way. I also was very surprised when I was just whisked away to the next episode without needing to ask for a ticket or gold bars, etc. it didn't say anything about the tooth fairy helping me either. But what's weird is I just got a request today from another friend for a ticket. Could it be that they're just letting the ppl who are playing the most recent episode go through? Just speculating. I enjoyed most of this episode as well though there were def a few levels which got to me(I.e. The ones I ended up using boosters on & the last one before this which I wasted boosters on b/c it hasn't been nerfed on iPad yet & I was confused. Grrr...) I have no idea why I did this, I never have before but was curious as to how many levels out of the episode I'd gotten 3*s on without going back & playing again so I just checked. Just for fun, I'll share them with you guys. There were only 5 out of the 15 & they were 940-943 & 947. Since I checked that I also decided to see how many I'd gotten 2 *s on & that was the majority, half of the levels to be exact. They were 937-939,944,945,& 948-950. And last & least lol 1 * on 936 & 946. That's not too bad actually, even though probably some of the 3* ones were ones I used boosters on. Maybe I'll tally up how many I passed using boosters another time. I think this is a long enough diary entry from me for now! ;) see you guys over the bridge!